Yui Rhapsodos.
Yui is originally from anime/manga angel beats! story. Yui started off as a minor character in the roleplay, she was breifly talked about and it wasnt untill later she became major. Not much is mentioned about yuis past, she only tells her new friends and family that she is the daughter of satan and that she must kill 5 people a day so she can have the power and srenth to be strong and live. If she ever stopped killing 5 people a day first her powers would become weak and then she would start to slowly rot and aventually die. Yui was saved in her younger life from being permantly paralized by joining with a angel named kanade. They both kind of intwine with one another and thisallows yui to move. if Kanade was killed yui would become paralized after a few days. Yui also has a inner evil demon that is sealed away by 2 hand cuffs on her wrists with several links on it. if this seal is broken it can unleash a seriously powerful evil spirit that will kill anything in its sight and yui will lose control of it. By all of this you can tell Yui was one of the most powerful roleplay characters in the roleplay, she was stronger than Sephiroth for a while untill she grew weaker for not killing her 5 people a day. At the start, no one really liked Yui much due to her bad attitude, loud crap guitar music and ofcourse because she was killing people and also she was a demon. Everyone thought of her to be evil and a villain and never trusted her and always kept a eye on her so taht she would attack anyone. It wasnt untill later on that Sephiroth started to warm to her but even then she misbehaved and was trouble. She loved to play tricks on Sephiroth and other characters around the place. Yui started to become a main character when Shinra found out about Kanade and Yui and how powerful there genes were, being naive and the time, yui and kanade when to shinra and fought thousands of SOLDIER inwhich they lost due to exhaustion. they were took into Dr Hojos lab and were exsperimented on. He used Yuis cells to create deadly monsters to kill enemys and used Kanades cells to create strong potions such as cures. After a few days they finally got out of shinra and retured to rahmanus. Yui lived single for a few years just causing trouble for everyone but peace never stayed for long. Exdeath took over the Rahmanus kingdom with all of the villains that he reserected from the void and Kanade was seriously hurt in the process makind Yui paralized for a while, during this time she was kidnapped by Shinra and Dr hojo. During this she met Genesis and fell in love with him slowly and started having intercourse with him. Yui cannot become pregnent unless Kanades genes is injected into her at least within a day if it isnt injected before the day has ended she will not become pregnent. After the fall of Exdeath, Kanade gets caught by Shinra to and yui becomes pregnent with a little girl. With Dr Hojos knowldge, a normal birth for Yui would be a month but he changed it into a few days and a baby girl was cut out of Yui after the 4ths day and the baby looked around 6. Yui named her Mariko with Genisis and they were pleased they had a child but also scared of what Shinra may do with Mariko. Before they could do anything though kanade rescused her. Yui and Genisis managed to escape not long after and started to raise Mariko. Due to Mariko being a demon she had her powers sealed to and she has been a handful ever since. Yui has always helped Sephiroth defeat Villains and has always tried to do her part to help when it comes to combat. Even so she has changed alot for the good and has stopped killing her 5 people a day she starts to become weak but she still loves to fight and kill people now and then because its in her blood too. When Exdeath becomes the villain again he kills Kanade and yui unleashes her demon out of anger and sadness and ends up getting controlled by Exdeath. In the end Exdeath decides to spare the world and frees yui and seals her demon away. After this due to Kanades death she becomes permantly paralized. Death She slowly starts to rot over the months in her room as the maids lok after her as much as possible but nothing changes. She is in alot of pain and feels how weak she gets every day. Due to this she hears about Deshis problem about how she cant be with Gaberanth unless she kills someone important to Sephiroth in the Kingdom. So she gives herself to Deshi and explains how she would be doing her a favour too because yui is in so much pain. Yui spends her final week in the libary with Sephiroth, talking to him and sharing there old memorys together before Yuis death. Sephiroth lies her neatly on her bed and kisses her as he leaves deshi slowly walks over. Yuis last words were " im letting you do this for my own selfish reasons as well as a favour to you so dont feel bad about my death...". Deshi slowly kills off yui and leaves, when sephiroth enters the room Yui isnothing but a pile of red underworld ash. Apperance yui has bright pink hair and eyes which stand out the most. she has little fangs, little demon wings and a long thin tail that wriggles sharply when she is mad. She wears a blue skirt and a blue/white shirt with black straps on her legs and black boots. weapons Yui does not really use a weapon, she normally uses her element powers which is usually fire to kill her opponent. She has the strongest power attacks. Yui-angel-beats-yui-16988480-1280-720.jpg Yui-angel-beats-yui-16988476-1280-720.jpg YuiAngelBeatsRender.png Yui-Angel-Beats-mistymaydawngos-place-28573717-1280-720.jpg Yui-angel-beats-episode-10-h1n-net.jpg Yui-angel-beats-12641043-514-600.jpg Yui.(Angel.Beats!).full.1441344.jpg Yui.(Angel.Beats!).full.841595.jpg Yui (Angel Beats).png Tumblr m54lw9mox21r59b81o1 1280.gif Tumblr lsnzex9Zmt1r35r9vo1 1280.jpg Render-AngelBeats-Yui.png Gh.jpg Goodbye-Days-yui-and-hinata-33043625-1280-720.jpg Giphy.gif F.gif Angel-Bests-Yui-girl.jpg Angel-beats-yui 192656 2.jpg AngelBeats449.jpg Angelbeats10-46.jpg Angelbeats8.jpg Angel.Beats!.full.604649.jpg Angel Beats! - 10 - Large 23.jpg Angel beats yui angel beats 1920x1200 wallpaper www.animemay.com 16.jpg 941490 261399944028139 1230031035 n.jpg 86807.jpg 4607-angel-beats-yui.jpg